Un bout de vie
by mimialock
Summary: Sortie de Poudlard : 18 ans. Commencement des problèmes sérieux: 20 ans. Renouveau de l'adolescence : 17 ans. Que se passetil quand une expérience ne tourne pas exactement comme on le voudrait ? A voir...


Bonjour ( ou bonsoir xD ) tout le monde !

Héhé, vous avez vu ? Je reviens pour une nouvelle one shot D J'ai mis deux mois pour l'écrire ( le temps le plus long pour une one shot que j'ai pus faire ' ) Bref, vous vous en moquez sûremnt, chose que je comprend très bien xD

Ah une dernière chose quand même, le disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling sauf les personnages inventés et leur histoire qui sont à moi. en parlant du personnage inventé, je met un point sur Emily. il existe d'autre histoire sur elle que j'écris ( d'ailleurs, il ,existe aussi une autre one shot avec elle ). J'y ai aussi fais une fanfiction que je poste sur ce site. L'avertissement étant que les one shot n'ont pratioquement aucun rapport avec la véritable histoire de ce personnage là, donc ne mélange pas tout ) ( ce serait bête quand même non ? xD )

Allez, je termine mon blablatage et bonne lecture à tout le monde.

Mimi Alock

* * *

Les notes du saxophone et de la contrebasse remplissaient la salle de sa mélodie entraînante. Les robes tournaient au rythme de la musique. Les pas allaient vers l'avant, vers l'arrière, tout sens possible pour une danse. Un orchestre s'était installé au fond de la salle posé sur une petite estrade construite pour l'occasion. Ils étaient en train de jouer un morceau de Glenn Miller intitulé « In the mood » datant de 1939, comme avait finit par le faire remarquer Lily. Des tables longues habillées de nappes en papier blanc servaient de reposoir pour les bouteilles de bierraubeurre, de champagne et tout autres boissons alcoolisées ou non. Les peu de verres vides qui restaient faisaient pâle figure auprès d'elles, attendant juste de pouvoir être remplis. Des ballons jaunes, verts, rouges, bleus, blancs et de couleurs multiples étaient attachés sur les murs de bois, d'autres volant sur le sol de pierre gris. Une grande banderole en tissu argenté flottait au dessus des personnes présentes avec comme inscription « Congratulation ! » Les lettres dorées scintillantes donnaient l'impression de danser, participant ainsi à la joie collective.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la fête avait commencées. La salle avait eu du mal à se remplir mais tous les invités étaient quand mêmes venus, tous sauf une. Lily s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir arriver et James essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose en la faisant danser sur les musiques lentes ou en lui racontant une blague pure maraudienne. Seulement, rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire à son intention ne la calmait. Pour la détendre, il demanda à Sirius d'aller voir chez elle mais il n'y avait personne. Alors que Peter avait invité Lily à danser, les trois amis se regroupèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda James.

- Rien justement. J'ai fait le tour de sa maison, son garage, son grenier et toutes le pièces, elle n'était pas là, commença Sirius.

- Elle viendra, elle a tout fait pour avoir sa soirée. De toute façon, elle nous aurait prévenue, leur dit Remus.

Et même si elle ne l'avait pas eu elle serait venue au moins cinq minutes pour vous, continua Sirius à l'adresse de James.

- Il faut la trouver sinon Lily va vouloir la chercher elle-même et dans son état c'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Remus et moi on va y retourner. Si on ne la retrouve pas prêt de chez elle on ira demander aux collèges de travail. On va la retrouver de toute façon, t'inquiète pas vieux, termina-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Ce n'est pas moi qui m'inquiète le plus… dit-il en regardant Lily. Un sourire s'étira sur le coin de ses lèvres en la voyant rire.

Alors que les deux amis avaient commencés à se diriger vers la porte de la salle pour sortir, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une jeune femme. Elle était de taille moyenne, ses magnifiques cheveux bruns étaient attachés en arrières laissant le reste tomber dans son dos. Les traits noirs autours de ses yeux mettaient incontestablement son regard en valeurs. Sa robe de soie rouge lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles avec un léger décolleté et de fines bretelles. Elle avait aussi opté pour des ballerines qui à son goût étaient plus confortables et passait avec toutes les tenues. Elle avait mis sur ses épaules un châle blanc transparent et portait un petit sac à main à bandoulière qui lui arrivait aux hanches. Cependant, bien qu'elle affichait sur son visage un sourire franc, elle paraissait fatiguée. Sirius et Remus finirent le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux pour la rejoindre. Ce dernier fut le premier à lui dire un bonjour sincère en la prenant dans ses bras ce qui eut pour effet sur la jeune fille de se crisper légèrement. Elle ne prononça pas un mot. Sirius s'avança ensuite vers elle avant de prendre son visage délicatement dans ses mains et de l'embrasser.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il

- Oui bien sûr.

- Lily commençait à se faire un sang d'encre.

- Je lui avais pourtant dit que je viendrais…

- Tu la connais, tu sais comment elle réagit en ce moment.

Emily tourna la tête vers la piste de danse avant d'y apercevoir sa meilleure amie avec Peter. Elle regarda ensuite le reste de la salle et vit James qui parlait avec d'autres personnes, leur serrant parfois la main. Ses yeux voulaient absolument restés sur lui pour une raison ignorante mais elle était heureuse. Pas pour elle, Emily n'avait rien à envier à part Sirius et elle le savait.

- Emily ?

Cela faisait plusieurs secondes qu'on la secouait légèrement et quand elle s'en rendit compte en plus de sursauter elle ressentit une légère douleur au creux de son dos.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda Remus inquiet.

- Je vous ai déjà dit oui, lui répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Elle continua ensuite son chemin en allant vers James et lui dire bonjour.

Pendant le temps qu'elle s'y rendit, les deux amis n'avaient pas bougés, la regardant s'éloigner. Seulement, le fait de voir la façon dont elle marchait, ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Hum… Dit moi Patmol, c'est moi ou elle boite ?

- Elle boite, répondit-il sur un ton ferme.

- Ca n'a plus vraiment l'air d'aller vous deux.

- C'est compliqué et le fait qu'elle travaille parfois avec les langues-de-plomps n'est pas toujours facile. Je crois que le pire c'est quand je suis obligé de la surveiller.

- De la surveiller ? Pour qui ? demanda Remus suspicieux.

- Elle figure sur certain dossier que je traite, termina-t-il

Avant que son ami n'ai pus ajouté quoique se soit de plus, il partit rejoindre les autre sur le bout de table qu'ils avaient pris. Sirius s'assis à côté d'Emily. Celle-ci se leva quand Lily et Peter arrivèrent. Elles furent si heureuses de se revoir enfin qu'elles sautaient pratiquement sur place. Les deux amies n'avaient eu aucun contact depuis deux semaines. La première, Lily et James étaient partis ensemble en vacances et la deuxième Emily était en mission et n'avait pus parler à personne.

- Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, même si j'avoue que c'est étrange de savoir qu'un petit être grandi en moi.

- Je suis tellement contente pour vous.

- Nous avons déjà demandé à Sirius s'il voudrait bien être le parrain.

- Il n'a sûrement pas refusé mais tu as encore six mois à attendre avant que ce petit bonhomme ne naisse.

- Mais mieux vaut s'y prendre dès maintenant, lui dit Lily en s'asseyant.

- Et vous deux, vous ne voulez pas fonder de famille encore ? leur demanda Peter.

Cette simple question accentua la tension entre Sirius et Emily. Leur situation était devenue difficile. Tout deux étaient souvent absent et quand l'un était libre, l'autre ne l'était pas. Leur amour était toujours présent dans les apparences, seulement, il devenait de plus en plus difficile à le contenir en place. La jeune aurore avait conscience qu'il la suivait pendant certaines heures de son travail. Au début, elle pensait juste que s'était pour se rassurer mais quand elle trouva un petit carton rempli de photos en noir et blancs d'elle alors qu'il devait être dans les heures de son job, elle s'était posée des questions. Depuis se jour là, depuis qu'Emily lui avait demandé des explications qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné, une tension s'était installée entre eux. Ils savaient inconsciemment que se serait ce qui les mènerait à leur perte. D'abord celle de leur couple, ensuite celle de leur confiance mutuelle puis plus tard de leur amitié… Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour nous, finit par répondre Sirius.

- Et puis à 20 ans on peut dire que nous avons encore le temps.

Remus observait Emily depuis quelques minutes. Celle-ci sentant un regard s'alourdir sur elle, tourna la tête instinctivement vers lui. Il se détourna d'elle en ayant jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius. Elle aurait bien voulus savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Cela faisait à présent plus d'une semaine qu'elle le voyait différemment. Son comportement avait changé et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi. Malgré elle, cette situation à son égard la dérangeait. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Où aurait-elle dit une chose qui ne fallait pas ? Plus d'une fois elle avait voulus lui demander et dès qu'elle arrivait vers lui avec cette détermination d'avoir des explications elle le voyait partir en vitesse. Avec Sirius ça la dépassait à présent, elle en avait pris l'habitude mais le fait que Remus soit l'un de ses meilleurs amis et qu'il réagisse ainsi avec elle l'a blessait profondément.

- Vous allez l'appeler comment ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore… Enfin pas vraiment.

- Dîtes le nous, supplia Emily.

- Si c'est un garçon, on a le choix entre Arthur, Harry ou Williams et si c'est une fille…

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine de chercher, se sera un garçon et un futur maraudeur, je peux déjà te l'affirmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te donne tant d'assurance ?

- C'est moi le père quand même !

- Oui, ça c'est sûr… murmura Lily. Elle se pencha ensuite vers Emily. Il me désespère parfois.

- Si c'est comme avant alors c'est bon signe.

Lily se leva, Emily la suivit laissant aux Maraudeurs la discussion entre homme qu'ils attendaient. Elles marchèrent côte à côte pendant un instant. Le silence qui s'était installé n'était pas pesant, au contraire. C'était comme si les mots n'avaient de sens que s'ils n'étaient pas prononcés. D'un côté, il y avait tellement de chose à dire. Pourtant les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient installées sur un bout de table, prêt de l'orchestre et à l'abri de tous les regards. Pas un mot ne franchi les lèvres, pas un mouvement ne fut actionné. Elles s'étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre, elles s'observaient et elles se comprenaient. Depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express lors de leur première année, tellement d'évènements étaient survenus. Certains contre leurs grés, d'autres qu'elles se seraient bien passées, mais jamais elles ne s'étaient séparées.

Les notes du saxophone et de la contrebasse qui remplissaient la salle de sa mélodie entraînante s'arrêtèrent. Les robes qui tournaient au rythme de la musique se figèrent et des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle. Les musiciens se levèrent, s'inclinèrent devant les acclamations puis reprirent leurs instruments et continuèrent de jouer. Il ne fallut que ça pour les sortir de leur silence.

- Ca ne va pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Toi non plus, lui répondit Emily en toute sincérité. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Lily ?

- Avoir un enfant avec James est l'une des meilleures choses qui ne pourrait jamais m'arriver, lui avoua-t-elle après avoir hésité. Mais tu sais mieux que personne que pouvoir l'élever en toute sécurité est pratiquement impossible à présent.

- Tu as raison, c'est risqué. Voyant son regard incrédule, elle ajouta. Tu dois avoir confiance.

- Confiance en qui ? Tout le monde peut trahir tout le monde ici.

- Justement, pas en qui, mais en quoi. Dans la logique du moment, même toi tu devrais te méfier de moi.

Emily tourna la tête vers la salle, observant chaque visage des personnes présentes. Ils affichaient tous une immense joie, leur sourire leur arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles. Pour une fois depuis longtemps ils arrivaient enfin à oublier ce qui se passait au dehors de ces murs. Ils profitaient de cette chose dont ils auraient tous du faire s'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre, ils profitaient juste de leur vie. La jeune femme eut comme l'impression de retourner à l'un des bals qu'ils y avaient à Poudlard lors des périodes de Noël et de la Saint Valentin. La même euphorie parcourait chaque membre, chaque parcelle de tous les corps atteignant le cœur et l'esprit. Elle ressentit même une nostalgie grandissante d'avoir du quitter cette si grande et belle école. Elle baissa les yeux, les remettant sur Lily.

- C'est au temps à qui il faut faire confiance, ne doute pas de lui.

- Au temps ? s'étonna Lily ayant seulement attendu qu'elle poursuive. Il nous enlève tout espoir. Et si ça ne se finit pas, à qui devrons nous donner notre confiance ?

- A la prochaine génération. Après tout, tu portes toi-même ce nouveau combattant.

- Combattant ? Tu définies nos enfants comme telle ?

- Ne te voile pas la face Lily. Si cette guerre ne se termine pas avec nous, alors elle continuera forcément avec eux et ils devront être prêt, voir même plus que nous ne l'avons été.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, une immense tristesse assombrissant leur visage mélangé à de la peur et de l'incertitude.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant passer deux hommes. Ils portaient un pantalon, une veste et une cape le tout en couleur noir. L'un ressemblait à un vieux lion. Il avait des cheveux fauves, des sourcils broussailleux. Ses yeux brillaient d'un reflet jaune derrière ses lunettes cerclées de fer. Il marchait d'un pas souples et gracieux malgré une légère claudication. Personne n'eu de mal à le reconnaître puisqu'il s'agissait de Rufus Scrimgeour. Le deuxième quand à lui était inconnu de pratiquement tout le monde. Il avait des cheveux noirs et courts. Ils étaient de taille petite et pourtant, personne n'aurait l'idée de vouloir s'attaquer à lui. Ses yeux bleus parsemés de gris étaient observateurs, calculateurs. Une aura de mystère l'enveloppait. Aucun sourire, aucun sentiment, aucune gratitude ne se dégageait d'eux. Ils s'avancèrent vers le milieu de la piste de danse, faisant ainsi arrêter la musique et toute personne qui se trouvait autour. Tout ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent, le cou tiré pour mieux les voir. Les enfants qui étaient présents coururent rejoindre leurs parents. Les deux nouveaux arrivants regardaient l'assemblée qui s'était formée autours d'eux. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- Nous cherchons Emily Alock, savez-vous où elle pourrait se trouver ? demanda l'inconnu.

- Que lui voulez-vous ? demanda un jeune homme portant des lunettes rondes devant ses yeux noisettes ainsi que des cheveux en batailles.

- Je suis là, annonça une voix féminine parmi la foule. Elle s'avança, ceux autours d'elle la lançant passer. Elle se positionna ensuite devant eux. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Suivez-nous et tout se passera pour le mieux.

- De quoi m'accuse t'on ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- De meurtre sur un moldu aux environs de neuf heures se soir.

Des voix se levèrent. Surpris, impressionnés, choqués, apeurés, toutes les réactions étaient présentes. Derrières le directeur des aurors et l'autre personne qui l'accompagnait se distinguait dans les premières lignes les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily qui était venu les rejoindre, une pointe d'interrogation sur leur visage.

- Je ne viendrais pas avec vous, leur répondit Emily calmement. Et j'ai plusieurs raisons à cela, je vous prierais donc de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin. Premièrement, ce moldu n'en était pas un et je pense que vous serez ravis d'avoir un mangemort en moins sur les bras. Deuxièmement, je connais parfaitement la façon dont vous interrogez les personnes accusées de meurtre et il est hors de question que je subisse quelque chose que je ne mérite pas. De plus, vous me demanderez à un moment ou un autre tout ce que je sais y compris sur mon travail et je ne pourrais vous répondre sincèrement. Mr Martin Kadinston ici présent pourra vous expliquer pourquoi si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Maintenant, si ma présence vous est obligatoire je me présenterais à votre bureau demain après-midi. Je vous avais d'ailleurs déjà annoncé que je viendrais ce même jour et au même moment quand vous m'aviez demandé hier quand est-ce que je vous rendrais mon dernier rapport. A présent, je vous invite à rester ici pour vous amuser un instant, quitte à ce que vous me surveillez si vous avez peur que je m'enfuie dès l'instant où vous partirez. Sauf si bien sûr une personne s'en charge déjà pour vous.

Le dit Martin Kadinston semblait amusé, presque fière de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rufus Scrimgeour quand à lui paraissait furieux, scrutant son visage les sourcils froncés.

- Puisque vous connaissez si bien la façon dont travail les aurors, vous devez donc aussi bien savoir que vous serez traquée sans répits si vous partez.

- Je le sais mais pourquoi partirais-je ?

- Je vous conseil donc de ne pas être en retard, termina-t-il en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

- Rassurez-vous, je serais présente.

Le directeur des aurors fit demi tour et partis sans plus attendre de la salle de fête. Kadinston quand à lui, inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'au revoir, ce sourire toujours inscrit sur son visage. Emily le lui rendit avant qu'il ne parte. Elle s'avança vers Sirius, James, Remus, Peter et Lily une fois que tout le monde fut retourné à ses occupations premières.

- Je croyais que tu étais de repos se soir, commença Sirius.

- C'est le cas.

- C'est le cas ? T'es sûre ? Depuis quand tu t'amuses de tuer des gens alors que tu étais sensée venir quelque part où tu avais promis d'être.

- Tu dois très certainement avoir des problèmes de vue. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, je suis venue ! Et la prochaine fois si tu t'inquiètes tant, chose qui venant de ta part me surprend de plus en plus, tu devrais continuer à me suivre et à me surveiller plus souvent dans ce cas ! Après tout tu le fais si bien !

- D'accord…. Soupirèrent James et Lily en même temps.

Tous les deux prirent leur meilleur ami respectif pour les entraîner plus loin évitant ainsi un nouveau meurtre. Les deux jeunes femmes partirent hors de la pièce, Remus restant avec elles. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, le ciel était noir et une neige fine continuait de tomber, faiblissant chaque jours, annonçant ainsi la fin des moments les plus froids. La demie lune illuminait tout ce que ses rayons pouvaient toucher. Autour d'eux se trouvaient des petites maisons de campagne. Les volets des fenêtres étaient fermés, les portails en bois également. Les décorations de Noël étaient pour la plus part encore présentes. Le gigantesque sapin qui avait été installé pour les fêtes sur la grande place était encore debout, illuminé par toutes les guirlandes qui l'habillait. Des bonhommes de neige avaient été fait par les enfants du village. Des ronds noirs en plastique pour les yeux et les boutons de leur invisible veste blanche, une longue carotte pour le nez et des petites brindilles pour la bouche. Certains avaient réussi à leur faire un simple bras où ils avaient ajoutés un vieux balai. Emily se doutait que dans ces cas là, les parents les avaient très certainement aidés. Personne n'avait l'air décidé d'enlever tout ce qui pouvait faire le bonheur de Noël.

- Je vais rentrer je pense, annonça Emily.

- Ne rentre pas pour Sirius il…

- Ca n'a strictement rien à voir avec lui. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Lily. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tout arrive et surtout pas se soir.

- Ca ne fait rien rassure toi, repose toi bien.

Lily la prit dans ses bras, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres. Emily savait ne lui en voudrait pas d'être partie plus tôt, l'important étant qu'elle soit juste venue. Après s'être desserrée, la jeune femme se tourna vers Remus. La même chose se passa, posant son menton sur son épaule un instant.

- J'essaierai de vous rendre visite un peu plus souvent. Enfin espérons que j'y arrive…

- Si tu ne peux pas venir, et bien nous viendrons nous même quand tu dormiras. Comme ça, on pourra t'ennuyez un peu plus.

- Et je me ferais un plaisir de vous botter les fesses.

- Je n'attends que ça depuis que tu m'en as fait la promesse en cinquième année.

- Hum… M'en rappelle que trop bien. Franchement t'avais fais fort ce jour là. Un samedi matin et rien que pour des révisions, t'aurais pus attendre l'après-midi quand même.

- Bonne nuit Emily, lui dit-elle en signe de réponse avec cet air amusé et dégagé qui pouvait énervé plusieurs personne. Tu devrais allez avec elle Remus…

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris, comme s'il venait tout juste démerger.

- Accompagne là, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre en chemin alors prend soin d'elle.

- Mais…

- Je raconterais tout aux autres, rassure toi. A plus tard.

Après les avoir regardé tous les deux, elle rebroussa chemin pour retourna dans la douce chaleur de la salle. Emily elle n'avait pas quitté Remus des yeux. Il avait l'air presque anxieux. Elle baissa la tête mais ne put empêcher un rire de franchir sa gorge. Il se tourna vers elle rencontrant ses yeux rieurs une fois qu'elle le regarda.

- J'ai l'impression que tu crois que je vais te manger, s'amusa-t-elle à lui expliquer.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il curieux.

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules. Elle détourna ensuite son regard pour le poser sur le gigantesque sapin posé sur la place centrale puis reprit.

- Et si tu me raccompagnais à présent ? Mais… Est-ce que tu peux me prendre en transplanage s'il te plaît ?

- Oui bien sûr, lui dit-il en se mettant à ses côtés et en lui proposant son bras.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle le serra et ressentit alors l'effet tant in désiré, un effet qui au fil du temps disparaissait par l'habitude. Dans le cas d'Emily, c'était tout autre chose. Elle avait l'impression de recommencer son tout premier transplanage. Une fois qu'elle arriva à destination, elle tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Les douleurs qu'elle avait essayé de cacher tout au long de la soirée se réveillèrent sur toute la longueur de son corps. Celles de ses jambes s'accentuèrent du au choc qu'elle venait d'avoir en tombant. Remus se baissa pour la relever mais remarqua des ecchymoses sur les parties nues de son dos qui avait été caché par son châle pendant la soirée.

- Emily ?

- Désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Je vais te tenir, lui dit-il en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus rien sur les épaules.

- Non non, c'est bon, je peux marcher, je suis juste tombée c'est tout.

- Reprend ton foulard dans ce cas.

Elle tourna directement la tête vers lui, mal à l'aise. Elle abaissa le regard puis prit le fin tissus qu'il lui tendait pour le remettre sur elle.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers la porte de sa maison puis prit la clef qu'elle avait mise dans son sac. Ils entrèrent quelques secondes après. Emily alluma la lumière du salon et rappela à Remus de faire comme chez lui avant de l'excuser. Elle se rendit au premier étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La décoration n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis des années. Elle avait juste enlevé certaines affiches qu'elle avait posées sur les murs mais le grand drapeau de son ancienne maison était toujours accroché au dessus de son lit, le drapeau des gryffondors. Sur sa table de chevet, reposé contre la lampe, se tenait un petit cadre en bordure vert clair. A l'intérieur, elle avait mis une photo lors de leurs derniers jours à Poudlard. Tout à gauche se tenait Remus aux côtés de Sirius, James et Peter. Sirius tenait Emily dans ses bras et James Lily. Tous souriaient, ils avaient l'air heureux. Au fond, et prenant le reste de toute sa grandeur, s'affichait la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Elle était encadrée des rayons du soleil qui se trouvait derrière elle, lui rendant son côté magique. Aux fenêtres de la chambre étaient accrochées de longs rideaux blancs transparents, laissant passer la lumière qui donnait encore plus de clarté sur les murs de couleur vert pâle. Un tableau grandeur nature avait été mis en opposition au drapeau représentant deux femmes. L'une devait être âgée d'une trentaine d'année. L'autre, Emily s'en souvenait comme jamais. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux verts sombre avec cet air fière qu'elle se rappelait si bien. Elle avait 17 ans et n'avait jamais pus dépasser cette période, ayant été tuée peu de temps avant son dix-huitième anniversaire par un mangemort. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit, non pas sans difficultés. Elle enleva ses chaussures puis délicatement sa robe. Plus d'une fois, une grimace de douleur parcourait son visage devenu si ferme en peu de temps. Elle se retrouva ensuite en sous-vêtements. Quand elle releva son regard sur le miroir de l'armoire, elle soupira. Non pas de contentement, de bonheur, de soulagement ou même d'agacement mais plutôt de restreint d'un désespoir naissant. Quand elle se voyait, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Sirius se posait des questions sur elle. Bien sûr en tant qu'auror il n'était pas compliqué de pouvoir comprendre que cela provenait de son travail… Si seulement c'était entièrement vrai. Emily avait plusieurs bleus sur les côtes et les cuisses. D'anciennes cicatrices se voyaient encore sur les mêmes endroits y compris sur le ventre et la poitrine. D'autres, bien moins nombreuses, saignaient toujours sous les bandages qu'elle avait fait en hâte avant de se préparer pour rejoindre la fête qui l'attendait. Bien entendu, elle avait d'abord voulus les soigner par magie mais parmi tous les sorts qu'elle avait utilisés, aucun n'avait fonctionnés. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de changer les pansements. Elle prit de nouvelles bandes dans les tiroirs en bas de l'armoire. Elle enfila ensuite un bas de survêtement en coton et un maillot sans manche trop grand pour elle du même tissus. Elle ne voulait pas de frottement sur sa peau et si jamais il devait y en avoir, le coton ne lui ferait pas mal. La sensation ne serait pas très agréable mais il était préférable à la douleur. Elle inspira profondément et se frotta les mains. Dès qu'elle le faisait, la personne qui la voyait faire savait que c'était pour reprendre contenance. Cette manière elle l'avait depuis des années et jamais elle ne l'aurait changé. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon puis se décida à sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre Remus, jetant les anciennes bandes à la poubelle sur le passage. Une fois arrivé en bas, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon. Remus s'était assis sur le canapé, un album de photos ouvert sur la table basse en verre juste devant lui. Il ne bougeait pas, il semblait comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Emily s'avança silencieusement derrière lui et regarda laquelle l'intéressant tant. C'était celle qu'elle avait mise sur sa table de chevet.

- Magnifique période n'est-ce pas ? lui murmura Emily à l'oreille. Elle contourna le fauteuil et s'assit à ses côtés. Ca me manque parfois…

Elle prit l'album, le mit sur ses genoux et retira la photo. Elle la regarda une dernière fois avant de le lui la tendre.

- Prend là.

- Non, elle est a toi.

- J'en ai une autre encore. Prend la, je te la donne. Je ne crois pas que tu l'es celle-ci.

Les yeux de Remus allaient de la photo au visage d'Emily. Son dernier regard resta figé sur elle, détaillant chaque parcelle qu'il pouvait y voir. Il déglutit difficilement puis prit la photo.

- Merci. Je pense que je vais te laisser à présent, lui dit-il en se levant.

- Attend, il faut que je te parle, se précipita-t-elle en se levant à son tour mais trop vite.

L'effet fut immédiat. Un mal de tête s'enclencha directement suivit de vertige et de nausée puis son subconscient tomba dans l'ombre. Quelques temps après, elle ouvrit doucement les paupières. Au début, sa vue était floue retrouvant doucement sa netteté. Sa tête criait encore douleur et elle comprit très vite que c'était son corps tout entier qui manifestait. Emily regarda autour d'elle et finit par remarquer qu'elle était allongée sur le canapé, face à la cheminée. Elle leva doucement les yeux vers la petite horloge. Il était trois heures trente du matin. Elle voulut se rappeler à quelle heure elle était arrivée chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce rende compte que son cerveau n'avait pas l'intention de lui obéir plus que des gestes. Quelqu'un la redressa alors, posant ensuite du verre froid sur ses lèvres. Elle leva juste la tête pour reconnaître cette personne et fut soulagée d'y voir Remus. Elle ne renonça pas à avaler le liquide chaud qui coulait dans sa bouche. Elle l'entendit poser la petite coupe sur la table et la prit ensuite dans ses bras. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait, ne cherchant pas non plus à savoir.

- Je t'ai donné une potion contre les douleurs. Elle soignera en même temps tes blessures les plus superficielles.

Voulant le remercier, elle ouvrit la bouche lentement mais aucun son n'en sortit. Très peu de temps après, il la reposa sur quelque chose de plus moue. Elle rouvrit les yeux, remarquant difficilement qu'elle se trouvait sur son lit. Elle sentait peu à peu les douleurs disparaîtrent et lui fut de plus en plus reconnaissante.

- Tes autres plaies saignent encore, il faut que tu me laisses les soigner.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, se rappelant douloureusement la façon dont elle avait été marquée. Il était dix-neuf heures, la veille au soir. Elle venait de fermer la lumière de la lampe de son bureau au Ministère quand quelqu'un arriva en courant à sa rencontre. Il lui apprit qu'il venait de trouver où il se trouvait. Il le lui indiqua et Emily était partie immédiatement à son encontre en lui demandant de ne rien dire à personne, chose qu'il lui promit. Une fois arrivé, elle comprit que ce ne serait pas facile. Dans l'information qu'elle avait reçus, rien n'avait été dit s'il serait seul ou non. Bien qu'endommagée, elle avait réussit à faire ce qu'elle voulait depuis tant d'année. Elle s'était enfin vengée…

- Vas… Y…

Il la regarda intensément, cherchant quelque chose que lui seul aurait pus voir. Il coupa le maillot qu'elle portait, les tâches de sang ayant grandie sur le tissu. Quand il découvrit son état, une grimace passa sur son visage. Il commença tout d'abord par éponger ce qu'il pouvait bien que ça ne servait à rien. Il savait qu'elle perdait ses forces et plus il attendait plus proche serait sa perte. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas penser, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver à elle, c'était impossible. Pas elle…. Il sortit de sa poche un petit pot plat de couleur argentée qu'il ouvrit en tournant. Une fine odeur d'un parfum floral s'en évapora. Il passa deux doigts à l'intérieur et y retira un peu de pâte blanche. Il évita de regarder son visage mais la prévint juste de serrer la mâchoire. Il l'étala ensuite directement dans les débuts pour passer sa douleur plus facilement. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, seul ses mains se serrèrent avec acharnement autour du drap. Il reprit plus doucement, allant de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Il fit aussi le tour de la plaie avant de recommencer sur une autre. Quelques minutes après, elles avaient toutes été plongées dans une mer banche. Sans un mot il alla se rincer les doigts dans la salle de bain situer en face de la chambre. En attendant, Emily rouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Elle voyait passer devant ses yeux des images diverses dont elle voulait oublier la plus part. Elle ne devait tout simplement pas y penser, ça lui était interdit. Les douleurs avaient disparus et son esprit était de plus en plus clair. Sa gorge se desserra et le nœud qui s'était installé dans sa poitrine disparu. Alors elle respira à pleins poumons reprenant des couleurs.

- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Remus alors qu'il était sur le seuil de la porte, bras croisé.

- A Sirius, répondit-elle d'une petite voix sans le regarder. Plus rien ne va… C'est… C'est fini depuis tellement longtemps quand on y réfléchi vraiment.

- Comment ça ? l'interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Cela fait des mois que nous ne sommes même plus un couple… En fait, c'est à peine si on se fait encore confiance.

- Je suis sûr qu'il…

- Non. Et il a raison. Sais-tu que je figure dans ces dossiers ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle le prit comme une affirmation. Cela ne l'étonna pas, après tout ils se disaient tout, ils avaient confiance entre eux. Pour ce qui était d'Emily, c'était plus compliqué. Pouvait-elle avoir confiance en Remus ? Cette question n'avait sûrement pas lieu d'être et pourtant, une chose qu'elle avait dit à Lily lui revint en mémoire. Personne ne pouvait avoir confiance en quelqu'un et pourtant, c'était primordial.

- Je ne suis pas aurore Remus, je ne l'ai jamais été en réalité.

Elle osa poser ses yeux sur lui et ce qu'elle y vit ne l'encouragea pas mais ne la renfrogna pas non plus. Elle avait commencé, autant continuer.

- Quand nous sommes sortis de Poudlard, nous nous sommes présentés au Ministère le jour des recrutements.

- Je me souviens j'étais venu avec vous.

- Oui… Ils nous on fait passer des test différents à chacun pour voir nos aptitudes. Martin Kadinston faisait partis des examinateurs.

- Qui est-ce ? Personne ne l'a reconnu.

- Rufus Scrimgeour est le directeur des auror, Kadinston est celui des langues de plombs. Enfin bref, quand j'ai passé les tests d'entrés ils m'ont refusés, pour une raison que j'ai ignoré pendant un certains temps. Deux semaines après, je recevais une lettre me demandant de venir à d'autres examens. Personne ne m'a dit en quoi ça concernait et je devais en parler à personne, même après les avoir passés. Le lendemain, Kadinston m'envoyait une lettre me disait que j'étais accepté parmi eux. Je n'ai rien compris au début, je pensais que c'était par rapport aux aurors et je ne savais pas non plus qui il était. C'est quand je me suis rendue à l'entretient que tout est devenue plus clair.

- Tu veux dire que tu fais partis des langues de plombs ?

- Oui, c'est aussi pour ça que Sirius me voyait souvent avec certains d'entre eux. La plus par du temps je devais être avec les aurors, faire comme eux, ce qui en fait n'est pas compliqué.

- Et ton travail ? Si tu étais avec eux tu ne pouvais pas être parmi les secrets.

- Avec eux c'était mon job. Je devais tout savoir, je devais les suivre, les comprendre. En clair c'était la même chose qu'une mission d'infiltration. Même Scrimgeour n'était pas au courant. Ca a du le mettre en rogne quand Kadinston le lui a tout avouer… termina-t-elle toujours avec cette voix fine.

- Je croyais que les langues de plombs n'avouaient rien ?

- Exact, sauf que j'avais finis, enfin pas totalement. Je n'avais qu'un an pour tirer tout ce que je pouvais avoir. J'ai rendue mon rapport au directeur il y a trois jours.

- Sirius faisait-il partit des personnes surveillés ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'occupais pas de lui. Beaucoup se sont demandés pourquoi d'ailleurs… Moi comprise.

- Et t'as eu ta réponse ?

- Non, enfin… Kadinston m'avait simplement dit qu'il serait préférable que je ne m'en occupe pas. Il n'avait pas tord quand on voit comment ça a finis lui et moi.

Remus se leva, les mains derrière le dos. Il alla fermer les volets puis les fenêtres. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Est-ce que Lily était au courant ? Est-ce qu'Emily lui mentait encore ? il avait surtout du mal à croire qu'elle le lui avouait tout maintenant. C'était comme si elle avait préparé ce moment depuis des heures. Le temps s'écoula. Remus était sorti de la chambre sans prononcer un mot mais avait accepté de rester pour la nuit quand elle le lui demanda. Il redescendit au salon et rouvrit l'album. Emily avait réussi à réunir tellement de photos. Certaines d'avant Poudlard. Il s'attarda sur l'une d'entres elles. C'était étonnant la ressemblance qu'elle avait à présent avec sa mère, tout en gardant certains traits de son père. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, elle avait le même caractère que lui bien qu'ils restaient tout deux opposés. Il soupira. Sa vie à lui seul n'était pas un enfer total, seulement une fois par mois. En même temps, rien n'était comparable. Elle venait de lui avouer quelque chose, quelque chose d'énorme c'est vrai mais il ne pouvait pas la juger, c'était bien l'une des dernières personnes à le pouvoir. Il posa ses coudes sur ses jambes, croisa ses doigts et y posa son menton. Il fixa son regard sur la vase vide qui avait été posé sur la table basse et laissa son esprit vagabonder. L'horloge de grand-mère installée au coin du mur sonna et au même moment, un feu s'alluma dans l'antre de la cheminée. Un mince sourire s'étala sur son visage, très vite remplacé par de l'incompréhension et de la curiosité. Il leva les yeux sur le plafond, les sourcils froncés, des traits apparaissants sur son front. Il regarda l'heure qui venait de sonner puis se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Un chaudron en ébullition était posé dans l'évier. Il s'y approcha, reprit la même louche que tout à l'heure et versa son contenu dans un autre verre. Il inspira profondément pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et remonta dans la chambre. Plus d'une heure étaient passée depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et il l'avait l'impression que cette nuit ne se terminerait jamais. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Celle-ci grinça mais pas suffisamment pour réveiller la jeune femme qui dormait sur le lit. Il posa le verre sur sa table de chevet, remarquant la photo, celle qu'elle lui avait donné. Non, elle ne lui avait pas mentit, il le savait. Il s'assit de nouveau sur le bord du lit et souleva le drap blanc qu'elle avait mis sur elle. Il observa ses blessures remarquant que pommade avait eu l'effet désiré. Celle-ci c'était collée aux plaies formant une deuxième peau. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à partir.

- Reste…

Il se retourna et y vit Emily, les yeux à moitiés ouverts, la tête tourné vers lui, son bras droit plié à côté de sa tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Rester serait pour lui quelque chose qu'il se refusait. Il avait encore trop de mal à comprendre. Il s'avança et prit le verre. Il l'aida à se redresser et à boire son contenue.

- Reste avec moi cette nuit... S'il te plaît…

Il esquissa alors qu'elle attendait. Il contourna le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés, les mains sur son ventre, le regard fixé sur le plafond, évitant de toute ses forces de la regarder. Emily se retourna vers lui, un bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête sur son torse et refermant les yeux. Voyant cette proximité, il se raidit. Au bout de quelque temps, il se décontracta. Un mince sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Merci… Pour tout.

- Je t'en pris. T'aurais certainement fait la même chose pour moi.

- Sûrement oui. Quoique, te laisser mourrant sur le trottoir pourrait être aussi une bonne solution, le nargua-t-elle. Mais le voyant de ce côté, se sont les autres qui m'auraient tués après. Ba au moins, nous serions ensemble…

Elle laissa se phrase en suspens. Dans l'esprit de Remus se passait une véritable bataille. Une colère intérieure apparut. Il arrêta alors tout ça, vivant juste l'instant présent comme il l'était. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, ne la serrant pas trop fort pour éviter la douleur.

- Oui, nous serions ensemble…

Les images se brouillèrent, tout devint flou et la pièce sombra dans le noir le plus total. Le temps passa, le froid s'installa, une douleur indistincte s'accentua et un mal-être se fit ressentir. L'ombre alentour semblait bouger comme pousser à une vitesse extravagante par le vent. Pourtant il n'y avait rien. Aucune brise, aucun rayon de soleil, aucune lumière. Rien. Ni vie humaine, ni vie animale ou végétale. Rien. Pas d'oxygène, pas d'eau, pas de terre. Rien…

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, au-delà même du temps et de l'espace, au-delà même de la compréhension, une jeune fille âgée de dix-sept ans se réveillait en hâte, le corps ruisselant de transpiration et se débattant avec ses draps. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne voyait que le noir dans lequel on l'avait plongé.

- Calme toi !

Elle entendait faiblement une voix, comme si elle lui était criée à des mètres d'elle. Elle ne l'écouta pas, continuant de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Elle voulait voir, elle voulait ressentir, toucher quelque chose de réelle.

- Arrête de bouger !

Le son se rapprochait, il était tout prêt d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'aucun tissu ne se trouvait sur elle. La tête lui tournait et ses mouvements se firent plus mous, plus douloureux. Tout à coût, deux choses s'aplatirent sur ses épaules, la secouant doucement d'avant en arrière.

- Hey respire !

Respire ? Mais elle respirait, elle était vivante ! Elle était là, dans un endroit qu'elle ne voyait pas. D'ailleurs, la personne en face d'elle, elle ne le voyait pas non plus. Où était-elle ? Où l'avait-on mise ? Etait-elle morte en fin de compte ? Elle le regrettait. Son corps entier était douloureux, était-ce donc ça la mort ? Une douleur flagrante s'abattit sur sa joue gauche. D'autres mains se mirent dans son dos.

- Emily !

Emily ? Qui était Emily ? Apparemment, elle devait l'aider. Elle attendit mais personne ne venait. Elle entendait de plus en plus de bruits, de plus en plus de voix. Mais où était-elle à la fin ? On lui donna un petit cou dans la partie gauche de son dos. Tout d'un coût elle ouvrit la bouche et quelque chose y entra. C'était frais, non liquide, non solide. Ca lui brûlait la gorge. Du feu ? Pourquoi lui brûlait-on la bouche ? Elle ouvrit en grand les yeux. Elle était horrifiée, la brusque lumière l'aveuglait et elle recommençait à se débattre.

- Calme toi ! C'est fini !

C'était fini ? Qu'est-ce qui était finis ? A oui, la chambre, Remus. Remus ? Où était-il lui aussi d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'il vivait la même chose qu'elle ? Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Des mangemorts auraient attaqué la maison ? Non impossible, elle est trop protégée pour ça.

- Respire doucement...

Elle obéit tant bien que mal. Pour une raison ou une autre, cette voix féminine qui venait de parler la calmait un peu. Est-ce qu'elle la connaissait ? Peut-être, ça lui disait quelque chose. Etait-ce cette fameuse Emily ? Amusant elle aussi elle s'appelait Emily. Elle ne bougeait plus. Sa voix se fit plus calme, plus régulière.

- Voilà. Ouvre doucement les yeux maintenant… N'ai pas peur...

« N'ai pas peur. » Ca la faisait rire intérieurement. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas avoir peur ? Elle était on ne sait où, des personnes autour d'elle lui parlait de tout et de n'importe quoi mais à part ça il ne fallait pas avoir peur.

- Ouvre les yeux…

Il inspira une dernière fois pour remplir ses poumons, brûlant un peu plus sa gorge au passage. Elle fronça alors les sourcils. Pourquoi devait-elle ouvrir les yeux ? après tout, le noir n'était pas si mal en fin de compte. Seulement, son avis n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être mis en compte. Bon, ouvrons les yeux si elle pouvait avoir la paix après.

- Voilà… C'est ça… Doucement.

Oui bon elle avait compris « doucement », elle n'avait pas non plus quatre. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde lui répétait la même chose là ? Allez, soulevons donc ces paupières qu'elle puisse les refermer après. Alors, « doucement » comme ça avait été dit, cette jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, comme un nouveau-né. Pour s'habituer au fur et à mesure à cette lumière blanche. Elle attendit un instant, le temps qu'elle puisse y voir quelque chose. Alors, devant elle, elle découvrit quatre visages. Alors, tous ses souvenirs revinrent en mémoire.

- Oh…

Les autres soupirèrent de soulagement. Non, c'était sûr, elle n'était pas folle et aucun problème cérébral. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour dit « Oh… » alors que tout le monde essayait de la faire revenir depuis un bon moment.

- Emily est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit tout de même la personne qui s'était mise derrière elle. Elle reconnue la voix comme étant celle de Remus.

- Oui… Mieux…

Ils attendirent tous un instant qu'elle se remette un peu de ce grand voyage en se mettant en demi-cercle devant elle. Emily regarda tous les visages devant elle. Posant un instant son visage sur celui de Lily. C'était elle, cette voix si calme qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire.

- Alors ? Ce voyage… D'esprit temporel ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Tout d'abord, elle regarda autour d'elle, non pas pour savoir si quelqu'un était susceptible de les écouter mais surtout pour ce rappeler où il se trouvait. Début de l'été 1977. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily étaient arrivés chez elle il y a quelques jours seulement. Ils s'étaient installés dans le jardin, derrière la maison au soleil. Regardant sa montre, elle remarqua qu'il était tout juste midi trente.

- J'ai faim, annonça-t-elle seulement.

- Emily !

- Oui oui. Alors eu…

elle essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait vu, de ce qu'elle avait vécue plutôt, ou alors ce qu'elle allait vivre. Est-ce vraiment possible que cette femme était elle ? Mais... Qu'elle femme d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé exactement ? Plus elle se creusait la tête pour s'en souvenir et plus elle l'oubliait. Plusieurs images s'imposaient d'elles-mêmes mais à chaque fois, il était impossible de les faire ancrer dans son cerveau.

- Je… Je ne sais plus.

- Comment ça tu ne sais plus ? s'impatienta Sirius.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. J'ai vu quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus.

- Génial… Au moins on sait que ça a marché.

- Ca a peut-être marché mais hors de question de recommencer ! les gronde Lily. Elle a faillit mourir !

- Oui certes…Mais ça a marché !

- Lily à raison, mieux vaudrait éviter de le refaire, avança Remus. En attendant, il vaudrait que toi tu te reposes, continua-t-il à l'adresse d'Emily.

- Pas de refus.

Alors qu'elle essayait de se lever, elle ne réussit pas. Remus étant resté derrière elle, il la porta pour la mener dans la chambre. Le reste de la journée, ils n'arrêtèrent de parler de ce qui s'était que quand la mère du cobaye ne rente.

Pendant des semaines, Emily essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait vécu, parfois même sous la pression des autres, ou du moins, de certains d'entres eux. Plus elle avait vers le temps et plus les images qu'elle réussissait parfois à faire revenir étaient floues. Vers la moitié de leur dernière année à Poudlard, ils stoppèrent toutes recherchent qui aurait pus l'aider. Emily abandonna aussi, ne se fiant plus qu'à ce qu'elle savait. Avant la fin juin, ils décidèrent de prendre une dernière photo d'eux ensemble. Remus était tout à gauche, suivit de Sirius qui tenait Emily dans ses bras, James qui avait Lily et qui finissait par Peter. Derrière eux s'étendait Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur, les rayons du soleil l'encadrant. Ce ne fut que quand la scène qu'elle avait vécue prématurément se passa qu'elle s'en rappela mais même à ce moment, elle n'en dit rien aux autres. Le fil du temps lui continua à se poursuivre…


End file.
